Would You Forgive?
by Nichiko
Summary: When you promised that you'd never leave me, I thought you actually meant it. Now I'm not sure if I could forgive you. [One-shot, RiSo friendship]


Would You Forgive?

* * *

A/N: Another sad fic from me. I must be depressed or something. Guess which POV is which!

* * *

You used to be mine. All mine.

You told me you'd never leave. You'd always be mine. And I believed you.

It was just another day, another memory. I watched you being dragged by her, and you called out to me. "I'll play with you later!" You called, and I waited. But you never came.

And the days went on and on, you again repeating that you'd be there. That you'd be by my side. But you never came, never listened to your own voice, your own words. So that one day, I met you back at the island, finally alone. Just the two of us.

No one else was here, we owned this island. We were the rulers of it.

That was when we met at the tree of the star-shaped fruit. "Destinies become intertwined when you share it," I remember telling you, a smile on my face. I could remember the orange radiance of the sunset, the salty fragrance of the sea knotted forever in my memory, in my heart.

You grinned that stupid grin of yours, and I ran my fingers through your spiky hair. Then you said to me, "Are you saying we should share one?" I looked down at you, and I cocked my head to the side. "Do you want to?"

"Nah," you shook your head, and smiled. "Because our destinies are already intertwined." You sounded so cute when you stuttered, trying to pronounce the words. You ran your fingers through my hair, and cupped the other hand on my cheek. I thought everything was perfect, only I was wrong. Only the next day, everything changed. She changed my life.

We met back at the island, and that's when we found the cave. We called it the "Secret Place". The Secret Place. Our Secret Place. It had a nice ring to it. We scraped pictures of our adventures, about the little chocobo you named Choco, about the people we've never seen before coming to our island.

That was the turning point.

So when you promised, pinky promised, you said we'd always be together. "We'll always be together, I'll never leave you!" you exclaimed happily, and we shared that promise. You smiled that stupid, silly grin of yours, and I couldn't help but smile with you. We made our promise in the Secret Place, _our_ Secret Place. You told me that it would only be ours, and no one would take it away from us.

You promised it was only for us. No one else was allowed inside.

But when _she_ came, you became both of ours. Ever since we found her on the sandy shore that one morning, all washed up, I knew something wasn't right. I had told you to stay back, but you refused.

You could never ignore a tragic sight like this.

You held out a mobile hand to her, but she never moved. Only then, you wavered over her, and commanded in that playful voice of yours for her to get up. And for a moment, she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open, a nice violet shade underneath. Her crimson hair was dry, surprisingly, so was she. A mysterious girl washed up on a beach had taken my you, best friend away.

I didn't like her. I never liked her.

She took you away from me.

She dragged you every time we were together, and she would look back at me and grin. But behind that grin, I saw something else. A monster who wanted to make my life miserable, who wanted to take you, my sky, away from me.

So when I went back to the Secret Place while I left you there, with her, I wasn't expecting any of this. The official critical climax.

I never saw you anymore. But that's when I visited our place. I trekked through the usual spot, where your dad built the tethered wooden shack and bridges. I climbed past the rocks, and trees. But when I went inside, I never expected you'd do this to me.

You took her there. Your face etched onto the stone, her face right next to you. The unmistakable shape of the star-fruit was scribbled between the faces, and I felt my eyes widened.

A single tear drifted down my cheek, and I went still. Then, I broke.

I fell to my knees, and dragged my fingers against the stone. How...? Why...? Questions that needed answers were running through my mind. I felt sadness first. Why did you do this to me? I thought you...

You promised. And you broke it. I felt anger. I pounded my fists on the locked door in the back of the room, and cried. I never cried. But you forced me to. I punched her face, the one on the wall, and I let my hands glide against yours. "Why...?"

I sobbed in fury, in frustration.

Only then, you came.

If I could have reversed time, I would. I would take all those memories, and throw them away, just so you would look at me again, clueless blue eyes, and your cheeky grin. I don't want you to be near _her_ anymore. You're only _mine_. This may sound undeniably selfish, but I want you for _myself_. No one else.

* * *

I awoke the next day, the sun bright in the sky. You said you'd meet me down at the beach, and my morning rushed by quickly. When I opened the door to exit the house, instead of seeing you, I saw her.

She smiled, and tugged on my hand, willing me to play with her.

I shook my head, and told her, "I need to see my best friend."

She whined, and pouted, her brows furrowing slightly. I shrugged sadly, and apologized. As I ran off, I left her there, to find you. Where were you?

The only place I knew was the Secret Place; our Secret Place. I jumped at the soft sniffling coming from inside the cavern, and I half-heartedly entered with a heavy heart.

I saw you, in the cave. You were looking at the wall... at the drawing. Your silver hair fell to your shoulders, grains of sand twisted in the strands. For some reason I just can't bring myself to say something- anything to you. My lips felt numb just for that one moment. Perhaps because I know it's my fault... I lent out a mobile hand. I eagerly watched you with high hopes you would reach out... and just smile again. I know what I did was wrong after I saw you there, hiccuping, but crying out in frustration.

You didn't reach for it. Your other hand still on the wall, your body racking with sobs. "I'll never leave you." I recall myself saying, just a week ago... just a week ago.

I wanted to move my mouth, to spell a choked apology- but instead of words, salty tears came out. "Would you forgive me? .. would you?" I cried out, and fell to my knees, tears spilling down my cheeks. You went silent for a moment, but eventually, I naturally cried harder, screams coming out instead of sobs.

Only then did you turn around, and your eyes widened in surprise, aquamarine in shock. I grimaced when you took a step closer, I was frightened of what you would say. Instead of enduring a moment of pain, a silent cry of torment, you looked into my eyes, tears still streaking down your cheeks.

And you smiled. Sadly, though. Your eyes narrowed a bit, but you loosened up. I stared into your enticing aquamarine eyes, and you comforted me, whispering soothing words to me. Was this it? Did you... I looked away, but you turned my head to face yours.

I stopped crying for a bit, my eyes meeting yours. You mouthed something I couldn't make out. But I knew it was okay, because you smiled. And you pulled me closer, into your chest.

You wrapped your arms around me, and I started to sob again. Only you were next to me, and we were together again.

You forgave me.


End file.
